The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0028’.
‘CIFZ0028’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large sized white anemone-type inflorescences with yellow and white discs, medium green foliage, round and mounded plant habit, with a natural flowering season response of early September.
‘CIFZ0028’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2007 in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘03-M220’, with light yellow inflorescences, a larger diameter disk, larger plant habit, and a black cloth flowering response that is about 3 weeks slower than that of ‘CIFZ0028’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0028’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘04-M222’, with similar white inflorescences, smaller disc diameter, and a blackcloth flowering response that is about 1 week faster than that of ‘CIFZ0028’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in October 2008 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0028’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2009 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0028’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2009 in Alva, Fla.